russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DELETED 1
KapinoyLand is the flagship children's television program based on KapinoyLand in the Philippines for the brand of the Kapinoy network and broadcast on IBC and worldwide on IBC Global, which airs from Monday to Friday at 11:00 a.m. to 11:30 a.m. and 5-minute short program airing daily from Monday to Saturday at 8:00 a.m. and 9:00 a.m.. The new IBC mascots like Mr. Kapinoy and his friends Ms. TV, Radiogirl, Newspaperboy and Ms. Lola Pinoy are the stars of the show premieres on October 1, 2012 as the first live-action Pinoy Filipino animated, live-action Filipino animated and full length 3D computer-animated format concept is based on time traveling. This is the first time noontime show that was given rated General Parontage or G by the MTRCB. Overview 'Production' Mr. Kapinoy was created in June 30, 2012 based at KapinoyLand at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, Philippines from the success of TV, toys, books, stickers and so much more. The chidren's program was created by vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz as excutive in-charge of production and excutive producer. Jeffrey Jeturian served as a director for a children kiddie show. The theme composed was led by Vehnee Saturno for a children, represented by business unit head and Vice President for TV Production Enrico Santos, and the newly formed IBC Animation Department, led by business unit head Guia Jose with the country's very own renowned animation department. About the show Mr. Kapinoy is the main franchise mascot leader of sequestered TV station IBC. KapinoyLand will featuring the culture in the Philippines from Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao have more, new characters, new puppets, amazing musical numbers, enchanted travels, and cool lessons who make the children with the target market for kids and baby boomers. In the guests will be the kind of baby, child and kids play that Mr. Kapinoy meeting appeal to 2-5 years old for baby, 10-13 years for kids of these children, and will singing, dancing and playing for kids as live-action animated format using original Filipino music and stories, animation, theater, muppets, live action animated and features that Mr. Pinoy meeting learning, playschool and playground with exciting fun and games. To making craft arts, they make some unique and beautiful artworks using any artwork tools such as cardboard, pencil, pentel pens, colored papers, cartolina, etc., and they use foods to make works of arts which is still edible with a sponsors by Regent Foods Corporation such as Cheese Rings, Tempura, Cheese Ball and Regent Cakes (Pandan, Ube, Mocca, Melon, Strawberry and Chocolate). Cast and characters 'Main Cast' *Mr. Kapinoy 'Supporting Cast' *Ms. TV *Radiogirl *Newspaperboy *Ms. Lola Pinoy 'Puppet characters' *RemoteBoy *Manok *PinoyFlag *Baby Kapinoy Promotion Teasers were released in September 20, 2012, which stated that the show for kids. Mr. Kapinoy promoted the series by guesting in the noontime variety show Lunch Break on September 22. From September 24-28, 2012, the leading character Mr. Kapinoy is the mascot of children's program appeared via the morning show Magandang Umaga Ba? they promoted the kiddie show while during Monday will guest in the children's television show Barney & Friends. The series is set to premiered on October 1, 2012. 'Books' KapinoyLand Books are the bedtime, storytime, anytime, anywhere available in National Bookstore and released by Sari-Sari Kapinoy Store on July 3, 2012 has actually has released many books. 'DVD Release' IBC has released KapinoyLand on DVD and CD for kids contains all episodes from volume 1-13 at the released from Ivory Music and Video and the recording company IBC Records. Merchandise The Kapinoy Network adventage of the popularly partner with Sari-Sari Kapinoy and Toy Kingdom as KapinoyLand, the merchandise pioneers the use of in-store promotions and novelty premium items produce a toys, dolls, i-pods, cellphones from Globe, My Phone and Cherry Mobile, Bench t-shirts, video games, tumbler, notebooks, pencils, crayons, eraser, keychain, fan, bag, books, ballpen, caps, watches, rain gear, umbrella, mug, sticker, among others are available in the makret of supermarkets, supermalls, malls and much more in Mega Manila and other provinces nationwide in very affordable prices along with KFC Philippines, McDonalds Philippines thru Happy Meal packages for kids and Goldilocks promote a celebration cakes and birthday cakes. Sponsors *Baby Alive **Baby Alive Learns to Potty **Baby Alive Baby Wanna Walk Doll *Let's Cook toys **Ice Cream Parlour **Chocolate Rotator Creator **Fruit Factory **Cereal Bar Maker *Stick-O **Champola Wafer Sticks *Beados **Beados Super Studio **Beados Mega Pix **Beados Disney Princess **Beados Pet Studio **Beados Mixi Chix Branding **Beados Pet Pals **Disney Pixar Cars Beados **Beados Pen Refill Activity Set **Beados Mineez **Beados Mineez Designer Studio **Beados 3D Super Station **Beados 6 Colour Pen with Frame Pack **Beados Design a Light **Beados Jewellery Pack *Puppy In My Pocket **Puppy In My Pocket Pet Palace **Pocketville Hospital Awards and Nominations 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Children Show) - Won 'Catholic Mass Media Awwards' *35th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Children's Program Stars) - Won (Mr. Kapinoy) *35th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Children's Program) - Won 'Gandingan: UPLB Isko't Iska's Broadcast Choice Awards Awards' *Gandingan 2014: The 76th UPLB Isko’t Iska’s Broadcast Choice Awards (Best Educational Program) - Won *Gandingan 2013: The 75th UPLB Isko’t Iska’s Broadcast Choice Awards (Best Children's Program Stars) - Won (Mr. Kapinoy) *Gandingan 2013: The 75th UPLB Isko’t Iska’s Broadcast Choice Awards (Best Children's Program) - Won 'USTv Student Choice Awards' *10th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Students’ Choice of Children's Program) - Won *9th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Best Children's Program Stars) - Won (Mr. Kapinoy) *9th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Best Children's Program) - Won 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' *2014 12th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Educational Program) - Won *2013 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Children's Program Stars) - Won (Mr. Kapinoy) *2013 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Children's Program) - Won 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *2013 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Children's Program) - Won *2012 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Children's Program) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2012 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Favorite Children's Programs) - Won References See also *Philippine Daily Inquirer - Google News Archive Search (page 96 to 100, April 12, 2004) *Philippine Daily Inquirer - Google News Archive Search (July 24, 2006, page 107) *KapinoyLand debuts weekday afternoons *Bagong Pinoy, Bagong Trese sa 2013 *Coco Martin as Cyborg Kurochan goes Max's Party *Viva Fun Club adventures at Dreamscape *The Kapinoy Network presents Viva Kids *Bagong Kapinoy ngayong 2013 *Kapiny Network subsidiary now member of Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas *History of The Kapinoy Network *Annual Report 2013 *IBC-13 Wins 13 Regocnizions at the 35th CMMA *Kapinoy stars joining Masskara Festival *Viva Sports on IBC acquires TV rights for 2014 and 2016 Olympics *Tokusatsu returns to Philippine TV Premieres February 10 *IBC-13 Modernizes for More Expansion *IBC *KapinoyLand *List of Philippine television shows *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation External links *Official Website *KapinoyLand on Facebook *KapinoyLand on Twitter *KapinoyLand on Multiply Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television series Category:Television programs featuring puppetry Category:Philippine animation Category:2012 Philippine television series debuts Category:Television program stubs Category:2010s animated television series Category:2000s animated television series